Sherry Birkin
Sherry Birkin is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. She first appeared in Resident Evil 2 as a helpless child in peril, she later returned in Resident Evil 6 as a capable adult who could handle the dangerous mutations in her own right. Biography Personality During the beginning Sherry was a shy young girl who was very quiet and didn't get much attention from her parents due to their research even less more attention from her father. But Sherry still is a kind girl having a sister like figure to protect is Claire. During her agent days she now has more bravery and intelligence to handle her own and now is able to use her combat skills also. She still retains her kindness and still remembers her kind friends Leon, and Claire. Appearance Sherry has short blond hair and blue eyes. In Resident Evil 2, she wears a white long sleeved sailor fuku with the fuku is blue with white linings in each sides, blue shorts with white linings at the edge, white socks and brown shoes. She later wears Claire's pink vest in the near end of the game. In the remake version, Sherry's hair is grown longer and was tied in two braids. Her uniform is different than in the original Resident Evil 2, as she gained a different shades of blue patterned sweater vest over her white long sleeved button shirt, her fuku is changed into a collar with a blue laced ribbon tied, her shoes are now black. As she grows older in Resident Evil 6, she cuts her hair shorter. While meeting with Chris in Edonia and being knocked away and captured by Ustanak and Carla Radames, she wears an off-white winter jacket with a white furred hood, beneath her jacket is her black long sleeved turtleneck adorned with a light blue scarf, black pants and brown winter boots. During her captivity in Lanshiang, she wears a white patient uniform where she became embarrassed in front of Jake. After escaping with Jake from captivity and throughout the events in Lanshiang, Sherry wears a white long sleeved loose button shirt with a brown shoulder holster, dark khaki cargo capris with a brown nylon utility belt where she keeps her handgun holstered and brown combat boots. Her light scarf on the collar of her button shirt is now loose. At the end of the scenario, Sherry is not seen without her brown shoulder holster. Her alternate costume is her school outfit from Resident Evil 2 this time its a little looser and its cut low revealing midriff and her shorts are replaced with a short skirt. Story Resident Evil 2 Sherry Birkin was born around 1986 to Umbrella Corporation top scientist William Birkin, and his assistant and new wife, Annette. Due to their key participation of developing biological weapons for Umbrella, William and Annette's work schedules were very intense and busy, and as such weren't around as Sherry grew up. Nevertheless, she loved her parents very much and enjoyed spending whatever time she had with them, with her parents feeling the same way. In 1995, William and Annette were transferred from the Arklay Laboratory to a newly-constructed underground laboratory in the outskirts of Raccoon City to finish William's work on a new biological weapon called the G-Virus. Finished in mid-1998, William refused to hand the virus over to Umbrella, instead preferring to hand the virus over to the U.S. Government in exchange for a larger reward. As such, a special forces unit was sent in to forcefully retrieve the G-virus, which was done after fatally injuring William in a hailstorm of bullets. Knowing he was about to die, William injected himself with the G-virus, turning into a hideous monstrosity, hunting down and killing or crippling all but one of his assailants. As he did so, several vials containing the Tyrant virus; kept in a sample case stolen by the Umbrella soldiers, were scattered on the ground and broke. Rats interacting with and consuming the liquids proceeded to carry the infection to the rest of the city. Sherry remained unaware of this; especially the fact that Raccoon City was to be totally consumed with zombies in a matter of days. Annette contacted her daughter at her school; East Raccoon Elementary, and implored her to head home immediately. Upon reaching their house, Annette asked Sherry to retrieve her locket from a jewelry box and quickly seek refuge in the Raccoon City Police Department, warning her not to speak to anyone. Unfortunately for Sherry, by this time the police station too had been overrun and most of its personnel were now undead. Sherry complied with her mothers request and made her way to the station, unaware of this latest development, and remained in hiding, seeking sanctuary from the zombies, Umbrella's escaped B.O.W.s, and later her mutated father. Soon, Sherry encountered another survivor; Claire Redfield (while searching for her missing brother Chris Redfield). With Sherry gaining Claire's protection and friendship, the two worked together to escape the infested precinct. As Sherry and Claire looked for a way out of the city, they were continuously stalked by the mutated Birkin. While inside the sewers, Sherry and Claire were separated. While exploring the sewers, she was able to slip by the monsters through a series of shafts and eventually found a Wolf Medal. However, what she had not realized was that the floor she had been standing on was used to dispose of trash, and was thus, collapsible. With her added weight the floor drop opened causing Sherry to fall deeper into the sewers depths. Although filled-up bags of trash broke her fall, the shock of the impact as well as the position she fell still knocked her out. Unconscious, she was unable to protect herself against her mutated father and was implanted with a G-embryo. Upon reuniting with Claire, Sherry began to experience an intense pain in her stomach. Claire quickly recognized the symptoms from her experiences with the G-embryo before, but due to Sherry's direct relation to her father, she was a compatible host and her body did not reject it like Chief Iron's had. After finding a safe place for her to rest, Claire attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire ran into Annette one more time, before William arrived and fatally wounded her. Before dying, Annette gave Claire the instructions for creating the G-Virus antidote. Soon after creating the antidote, Claire attempted to make her escape, having Leon take Sherry to an escape train before the lab self destructed, and her escape, however, was thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster and incapacitate it. Claire then rushed to the train, joining Leon, and successfully administering the vaccine to Sherry. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic, amorphous blob, attacked the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Claire, Leon, and Sherry escape moments before the train exploded, destroying Birkin once and for all. Upon their escape, Claire left on her own to find her brother, leaving her prized red vest as a reminder of their time together. Leon and Sherry were eventually rescued by U.S. official authorities and Sherry's safety was used to force Leon into becoming a government agent. However, due to her infection with the G-embryo, Sherry became an “object” of strict surveillance by the US and though relatively safe in the government's care, Albert Wesker also had spies working within keeping an eye on her.Several years later, running out of options, Sherry’s only bargaining chip was to become an agent for the US. Never wanting to be seen as the person she once was, a girl without any hope for a future, ever again. Resident Evil 6 Sherry returned as an adult in Resident Evil 6, ''this time as an agent for the U.S. Federal Government. She is assigned the task of infiltrating a war-zone within the Eastern-European republic of Edonia, to ensure the safety of Jake Muller, a man who allegedly possesses a special blood type. Sherry locates Jake and asks him for a sample of his blood, explaining that it can be used to create a vaccine for the outbreak. He agrees, but demands a payment of 50 million dollars in exchange. Later, they are pursued by a B.O.W Ustanak. They manage to temporarily defeat him before meeting Chris and Piers, along with other BSAA agents. Now working together, Chris, Jake, Sherry, and Piers defeat a huge B.O.W. Chris then offers Sherry and Jake a helicopter to use as transport. Before Jake and Sherry depart, Chris asks Jake if they have met before, perhaps noticing Jake's resemblance to Albert Wesker. Jake doesn't answer, joking that all "jarheads" look the same to him. Jake and Sherry depart on the helicopter. Onboard the helicopter, Jake and Sherry discuss their deal, and Sherry confirms that Jake will receive his requested sum. Jake begins to ask Sherry about her relationship with Chris, but drops the subject. Their flight is interrupted by an attack from the Ustanak. Sherry and Jake once again defeat the Ustanak, but their helicopter is badly damaged in the battle, forcing Jake and Sherry to abandon the helicopter and parachute to safety somewhere in the snowy mountains. Sherry is gravely wounded after being partially impaled by a large piece of helicopter shrapnel. At Sherry' request, Jake removes the shrapnel, and is astonished to see Sherry's wound completely heal itself. Sherry does not say exactly how she came to have this ability, dismissing it as a "long story", but does explain that her blood had already been extensively tested for a potential vaccine. Sherry retrieves a small electronic device from the helicopter wreckage, but is dismayed to discover that the data detailing Jake's genome and blood analysis, which was once accessible from the device, is now gone. The pair sets out to locate the missing data. They find it in a nearby cabin, where they then decide to rest. Sherry tells Jake more about her past, describing her rescue from Raccoon City at the hands of Leon and Claire. Their conversation is interrupted by an enemy ambush. The pair fight their way out and escape on snowmobiles, outrunning an avalanche in the process. The Ustanak once again sets upon them, but they elude it by sneaking through a cave. They find an exit out of the cave, and Sherry is able to locate her designated rendezvous point in the distance. However, they are immediately incapacitated by Carla Radames, accompanied by her team of armed henchmen and the Ustanak. Carla Radames reveals to Jake that he is the son of Albert Wesker and therefore heir to a "special bloodtype" before the Ustanak knocks Jake unconscious. Six months later, Jake and Sherry are still being held captive by Radames in a facility in China. The two are able to make their way through the facility, retrieve their weapons, and escape on a motorcycle. While traveling through China to reach a rendezvous point where Sherry hopes to meet up with her team, they accidentally cross paths with Leon and Helena. Sherry learns that one of the men she is attempting to meet up with, her supervisor Chief Security Advisor Simmons, is the same person that Leon is currently pursuing for being behind the terrorist attack. Both Leon and Sherry are troubled to learn of their conflicting goals concerning Simmons, but are attacked once again by the Ustanak before they can discuss it further. Together, Leon, Jake, Sherry, and Helena fight defeat the Ustanak, but are separated in the process. Jake and Sherry make their way to Koocheng, but are captured by Simmons. Jake and Sherry escape the facility where they are being held captive, and meet with Chris and Piers. Jake demands answers about Albert Wesker and himself. Chris reveals that he is the one who killed Wesker. After a tense standoff, Jake puts aside his grudge against Chris, conceding that there are more important matters at stake. The group are attacked by an enormous B.O.W., which they manage to defeat. At Chris' urging, Jake and Sherry make their escape, pursued by the Ustanak. They make their way to a cavernous chamber, where they stand on a grated walkway suspended over a pit of lava. Jake confronts the Ustanak and the two engage in hand to hand combat. Jake manages to punch the creature into the lava. With the facility self-destructing all around them, Jake and Sherry make their escape in an underground elevator, but are once again attacked by a now critically wounded Ustanak. Sherry takes up a Magnum, but the force of the rushing elevator makes the pistol shake in her grip. Jake also holds on to the pistol, steadying her aim. With Jake's support, Sherry fires a single round at the Ustanak, knocking it off the elevator platform and killing it at last. As they ascend to safety, Jake thanks Sherry for saving him. She takes his hand as the two rise up into the daylight. Sometime later, Sherry rides onboard an airliner. In voiceover, she explains that Jake's blood sample was safely delivered to the UN's leading researchers, along with six months' worth of test results retrieved from Neo-Umbrella's archives. She also states that since Jake's rescue, the BSAA has classified his relationship with Albert Wesker as top secret, citing the global security threat it could potentially pose. She receives a message from Jake on her phone saying that he has lowered his "asking price" to fifty dollars. She smiles and looks out her window. From the ground, Jake watches Sherry's flight passing overhead, starts up his motorcycle, and speeds off in the opposite direction. Other Appearances In the character-specific epilogues featured in ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, it is revealed that she was picked up by the military after escaping the city with Leon and Claire, and was then taken into custody by the US government. Sherry returned in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, a direct sequel to The Umbrella Chronicles that heavily featured the events of Resident Evil 2. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement